


the ultimate trick-or-treat

by nevermindthewind



Series: distracting childish marriage [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Labor/delivery, Pregnancy, With A Twist, it's heist time!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: Amy goes into labor during the Heist. But how does Jake know it's for realz and not just all part of her totally evil genius plan?!





	the ultimate trick-or-treat

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so you know that one post that's been going around tumblr about this very concept? Basically I couldn't get it out of my head, and so this fic was born. 
> 
> EDIT: thank you to @poseidont for the original post!!!
> 
> Set in the same universe as "decathlon of wonder" but they can be read separately. 
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU to Erica aka @startofamoment for helping me with this and just for being an overall gem of a human and to everyone who's let me yell about this fic for the past few days. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The morning of the seventh Halloween Heist starts like every other.

 

Jake wakes up to his alarm blaring at an ungodly hour. BUT, instead of throwing it across the room like he’d normally do he pops up with a start, his mind racing with all of the things he needs to do to be ready for the day.  He’s already dressed, having slept in his favorite navy plaid shirt and jeans just for the occasion. All he has to do is brush his teeth and throw on his lucky dress sneakers and he’ll be ready to go.

 

It’s been far too long since he’s won a heist, but this year he’s determined to be the precinct’s most amazing human/genius. He’s planned everything; all his pieces are in place and he’s triple checked his alliance with Charles (no Bill this year - he may or may not have been arrested when Nutriboom went under a few months ago). No tramps will bring him down today. Not on his watch.

 

He’s just about to run through the plan for the thousandth time when a snore, a giant, earth-shattering snore snaps Jake out of his little daydream.

 

He looks over and sees Amy lying to face him, her mouth wide open as she continues to make noises loud enough to wake the dead. Her silhouette is barely visible, but Jake is just able to make out the curve of her ever-growing baby bump.

 

A sleepy smile creeps across Jake’s face. Even with the snores and the tiny bit of drool that was pooling on her pillow, she really is the most gorgeous being on the planet.

 

Another snore, this one so loud Amy wakes herself up with a start. She snaps her head up and looks around, trying to find the source of the noise.

 

“What was that?”

 

Jake stifles a laugh. “That was you, babe.”

 

Amy squints up at him, cocking her head in adorable confusion. “It was? You sure?”

 

“Oh I’m sure. The little peanut’s had you snoring up a storm for the past week.”

 

“Seriously?!” she groans, flopping back down on the bed. She rolls her head over to look at Jake, who’s trying very hard not to crack a smile, and glares up at him. “I love this baby but it can give my body back to me _anytime._ ”

 

Jake kisses her forehead. Watching Amy go through all the different stages of pregnancy has been incredible and beautiful and absolutely insane in the _best_ way. However he hates that she’s so uncomfortable and there’s nothing he can do about it. “I know. Soon, Ames. 38 weeks today, right?”

 

“Mhm,” she nods. “Baby’s the size of a pumpkin now. Fitting.”

 

“See!” Jake exclaims. “Just a little longer and they’ll be outta there.” He takes her hand and gives it a squeeze before jumping out of bed and giving her a sly smile. “Until then, I have a heist to win.”

 

Amy gives him a look.

 

“Don’t you mean _I_ have a heist to win?”

 

Jake scoffs. “Sure, Ames. You keep telling yourself that.”

 

“Excuse me?” Amy crosses her arms. “What makes you think I won’t kick your ass this year? I’ve won more heists than you, I’ll have you know.”

 

“False. We’ve won the same number of heists. We tied during the fifth one and you know it. Plus, I have a foolproof plan that not even your genius brain will be able to crack.”

 

“Because your foolproof plans have worked so well in the past?”

 

"Managed to surprise you, didn't I?"

 

Amy rolls her eyes, but the corners of her lips give her away as they curl into a smile.

 

"You got me there."

 

Jake returns her grin as he makes his way into the bathroom. The two of them get ready in record time. Even with Amy's ever-present waddle and her needing to pee every fifteen minutes they still manage to get out the door with plenty of time to get to the precinct and ensure their respective plans are ready to be put into motion. However Jake can't help but notice Amy is walking even slower than normal, and she already seems exhausted.

 

He checks in with her one last time before they head to the car.

 

"Babe?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

He pauses, not sure how to approach the subject without getting his head ripped off.

 

"Now, before I say anything, I want you to know I'm only asking because I care about you and the Peanut. In no way does this question have to do with the heist -- well, it kind of does. But still, I just --"

 

"Spit it out, Peralta."

 

Jake sighs.

 

"You sure you're up for this? The heist, I mean? I know you're able to make your own decisions and it's your body so if you want to go I will support you 110% but, I don't know, I just would hate for you to be uncomfortable or in pain all day. If you want, we can totally call it off."

 

Amy cuts him off by placing her hand on his chest.

 

"You're so sweet," she starts with a genuine smile. Her eyes flash playfully. "But babe, I am always up for beating you. I played you in a Jimmy Jabs my first trimester, didn't I?"

 

"Yeah and you threw up twice," Jake points out.

 

"Details, details," Amy says, giving him a dismissive wave. Jake's not convinced, which Amy can clearly see based on the look he's giving her. She takes her other hand, grabs one of Jake's, and places it on her belly. He can feel the baby kicking like crazy under her shirt.

 

_I'll never get used to that._

 

"See? We're both okay," she whispers, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I promise."

 

"But what if something happens?" Jake can't help but ask.

 

"Tell you what," says Amy. "If I need a break, I'll...I'll itch my butt. Take it back to my Isabel Cortez days.” Jake laughs at that. “That'll be our sign, our code word. Would that make you feel better?"

 

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Yes."

 

"Okay, perfect." Amy kisses his cheek before letting go of his hand. "Now let's go. Like you said, I have a heist to win!"

 

\--

 

Jake and Amy stroll into the precinct a little past 5:00, expecting to be the first two arrive as they have been for every heist since their engagement. So imagine their surprise when they enter the briefing room and find the entire squad waiting in their usual seats.

 

"Oh good, Jakey, you're here!" Charles exclaims.

 

"Yeah dudes, we've been waiting forever," Rosa adds.

 

"Peralta, Santiago, how nice of you to join us," says Holt from the front of the room. He raises an eyebrow. "I was beginning to worry you were too fowl to participate this year."

 

"Don't you mean chicken?" Jake asks pointedly.

 

"Chickens are classified as a type of fowl, therefore fowl is also an appropriate term," Holt replies. "Now please, sit down so I can go over the rules of this year's heist."

 

"Oh Commish," says Jake dramatically. "How cute of you to think you alone get to explain the heist when, in fact, it is I who will be doing the explaining."

 

"Not so fast, boys," Amy pipes up, waddling over to the podium. "If anyone is going to go over the rules, it's gonna be me." She turns and faces the rest of the squad, who are all rather nonplussed by the current debate. "This year it is up to each contestant to decide whether they choose to work with another detective. Like before, you all have until midnight--"

 

"To find the object of destiny and keep it--" starts Jake.

 

"Hey!" Amy exclaims, swatting Jake in the chest.

 

"In your possession," Holt finishes.

 

"HEY!" Jake and Amy shout.

 

"Oh my god, all of you can shut it," says Gina, rolling her eyes as she stands up from her seat in the front row. "Everyone has to try and snag Holt's terrible bowler hat--" She holds up the red hat in question. "-- which will be on the creepy-ass witch in the middle of the precinct. I’m gonna go put it on the witch rn. Who wants to come with me?"

 

"How'd you get my hat?" Holt asks, his voice laced with confusion.

 

"You should know by now I have my ways," Gina replies with an air of mystery. "Now, to the bullpen!"

 

Jake and Amy exchange annoyed glances before following the rest of the squad into the bullpen. A piercing cackle rings out as all the detectives gather around Gina, who was standing beside the very same witch Amy had used to win the 2015 Heist. Everyone shutters.

 

“God, that thing still gives me the heebie jeebies,” Jake mutters.

 

“Good,” Amy whispers back at him, her tone menacing. Ugh. Jake forgot how _mean_ Heist Amy can get. He doesn’t know whether to be hurt or turned on.

 

“Alright losers,” announces Gina. She’s holding the hat above the witches matted hair. “The bowler hat is going into position in 3...2...1!”

 

Everyone carefully retreats back to their respective desks; Holt has commandeered his old office from their Captain, who’s more than happy to do whatever it takes to get into the Commissioner's good graces, while Amy’s decided to work in the briefing room for the day. Jake switches his gaze back and forth from every member of the squad, not trusting anyone. He’s almost to his desk when he sees a quick flicker of movement by the briefing room door.

 

Amy’s clutching the doorknob, her face contorted in pain as her other hand clutches her swollen stomach.

 

“Amy!”

 

All eyes are now on Jake as he races over to wear Amy’s standing, still in obvious pain.

 

“Ames, what’s wrong?” he asks, immediately rubbing large circles on her back.

 

“A contraction, I think,” she gasps. Jake feels the blood drain from his face. He freaking _knew_ something would happen today.

 

“Someone get a chair!” Jake yells. It’s not even ten seconds before Charles is scooting his chair right in front of Amy, who sinks into it as she continues to work through the contraction. “Ames, we need to go to the hospital. You are _not_ having this baby at the precinct, it is absolutely filthy.”

 

“It’s probably nothing,” Amy murmurs as her breathing starts to even out. “False labor is pretty comm--”

 

“WHERE IS THE BOWLER HAT?”

 

Holt’s voice booms throughout the precinct. Everyone turns to see the witch, now minus one bowler hat.

 

“What the damn hell?!” A million thoughts race through Jake’s head. Who managed to grab the hat so quickly? They’d only been distracted for maybe 20 seconds. How could anyone have _possibly_ known Amy was going to go into labor at that exact moment?

 

Unless...but...she _wouldn’t._

 

Or would she?!

 

Jake slowly turned back around to see Amy smirking back at him, all evidence of pain wiped from her face.

 

“What’s up, Jake?”

 

Okay, _now_ he doesn’t know whether to be mad or turned on. His wife is an evil genius.

 

“Amy Santiago-Peralta, you shady lady…”

 

“What?” she asks innocently. “I couldn’t have done anything. I’ve been sitting here the whole time.”

 

“She’s working with Rosa!” gasps Terry. “Terry saw her pause just before Amy had her ‘contraction’ and now she’s gone.”

 

Jake shakes his head as he turns back to Amy, who merely shrugs in response to this accusation.

 

“How could you use our future child to help you win the heist? Do you have no shame?! I am shook Amy, absolutely _shook._ ”

 

His voice is filled with a mix of frustration and pure awe. Amy merely stands up and kisses Jake’s cheek.

 

"All's fair in love and Heists, babe. Besides, you should've known. I didn't use the signal."

 

She gives him a wink as she shuffles back into the briefing room. Jake merely shakes his head.

 

“Oh it is _on_.”

 

\--

 

It takes 12 hours, 4 failed attempts, and 1 very large rat but eventually Jake and Charles are able to get the bowler hat back in their possession. It is now safely hidden in Charles’ desk, in one of Charles’ lunch boxes labeled “desk snails” (Jake doesn’t have the stomach to find out what desk snails actually are, but based on the smell wafting from the box they can’t be anything good). Now comes the hard part; protecting the hat without anyone knowing they have it.

 

Luckily, Charles is in the middle of a huge drug bust with Rosa. So it would make sense for him to be at his desk all day, right? Right. Jake himself is reading over some files for the robbery he’d been assigned the day before. It takes him a while to get into his groove, what with the heist and all, but after a while he gets lost in the puzzle, working and rearranging to try and solve the case.

 

“Earth to Jake.”

 

Jake jumps at the sudden noise. He looks up to see Rosa towering over him, her eyes filled with a mix of frustration and...worry?

 

“What’s up? Why aren’t you guarding the hat?” he asks smugly. Rosa slams her hands down on the table and leans over, her gaze even more menacing.

 

“Dude, you need to come with me,” she says. His voice is quiet, urgent. “Amy’s in labor. For realz.”

 

Jake can feel the same panic from before rise in his chest and for a second he thinks that maybe this is it?! But before he can get too excited he remembers what happened that morning and all the panic vanishes. He turns back to his file.

 

“Uh, nice try Diaz. I’ve learned my lesson.”

 

Rosa rolls her eyes before leaning in closer.

 

“Jake, I’m serious. Amy started having contractions this morning, around 9:00, but she told me not to tell you. She didn’t want to worry you. I think she wanted to see if she could beat you before she had to go to the hospital,” Rosa adds with a hint of frustration.  

 

A flutter of excitement fills his stomach. Is this for real? Is he gonna be a dad today?

 

“Why should I believe you?” he asks, still wary.

 

“Because,” Rosa huffs. “Your wife just about broke a desk when she grabbed it during a contraction. And because said contractions are getting closer together. I’ve been timing them. The last few have been six minutes apart. She needs to go to the hospital.”

 

Jake wants to believe her -- Christ, does he want to -- but he can’t quite let himself go there. What if he runs off to the briefing room only to be played _again_ ? What if Amy’s sitting back there totally fine and _not_ in labor?

 

But what if she is?

 

“Oh, Amy also told me to tell you -- Don’t ask me why -- but she told me to tell you her butt itches.”

 

The code word. Holy shit. This is real.

 

_AMY’S IN LABOR._

 

Jake jumps out of his chair.

 

“Why didn’t you lead with that?!” Jake practically yells. “Oh my god, Rosa...It’s baby time!”

 

“ _That’s_ what convinces you I’m telling the truth?” Rosa asks, amused. “Good god, you two are the weirdest couple.”

 

But Jake’s not listening anymore. He scrambles to find his keys before sprinting over to the briefing room, barely registering anything except for the fact that Amy is in labor and their baby is on its way and holy shit holy shit holy _SHIT_ he’s gonna be a dad soon. Like, today.

 

Jake crashes into the briefing room to find Amy pacing up and down the walkway, her face contorted in a mix of panic and nerves as she clutches her lower back. She jumps at the noise.

 

“Rosa did you --” Relief washes over her when she realizes it’s Jake. “Oh thank god. I was afraid you wouldn’t believe me. Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Jake sighs as he rushes to her. He plants a kiss on her temple. “If we’re being completely honest, I didn’t believe her until she said the code word. How are you?”

 

She gives him a nervous smile. “I mean, it hurts like hell. And I’m really scared because apparently it’s only gonna get worse. But I’m excited. And I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“I _could’ve_ been here sooner if you’d told me,” he chides her gently, although there’s not an ounce of menace in his voice.

 

“I know,” Amy says, a touch sheepish. “But I wanted to wi-- ah, fuck. Contraction.”

 

“Oh shit, okay. What do you want me to do?” Jake asks, feeling absolutely helpless as he watches Amy lean over the table and rest her elbows on the surface. Her belly hangs beneath her as she closes her eyes and the rest of her face twists with pain. She’s been doing this for _hours_ and he wasn’t there, was just on the other side of the door when he should have been with her. That kills him just a little bit.

 

“My back,” she murmurs.

 

“Okay! I can do that.” Jake rushes to her and begins kneading her lower back, just like he’s been doing the past few weeks. It seems to go on forever, but slowly (way too slowly for either of their liking) but surely Amy’s breathing begins to even out as the contraction subsides.

 

“This has been happening all day?” Jake asks, feeling more and more guilty as the seconds pass. Amy nods, still keeping her head in her arms. “Jesus, Ames. I’m so sorry I haven’t been here. Screw the heist, I should’ve been in here with you -- Hell, we should’ve been on our way to the hospital already! Day one as a dad and I’m already fucking everything --”

 

“Hey,” Amy cuts him off, slowly standing so she’s facing him. “That was my choice. My stupid, _stupid_ choice, but still. Please don’t blame yourself.”

 

Jake nods, but he can’t quite shake the feeling that he’s already a terrible father. Maybe he’s more like his dad than he thought.

 

“And don’t you dare go thinking you’re a bad father,” Amy adds, taking his hand into hers. She rests her forehead against his. “Because you’re not, you hear me?”

 

Of course she could read his freaking mind.

 

“I hear you,” he replies, squeezing her hand. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” says Amy. “And I really am sorry for going all girl-who-cried-labor on you. Not cool.”

 

Jake lets out a laugh. “Don’t worry about it. It was a brilliant prank.”

 

“It kinda was, wasn’t it?”

 

They laugh, and the two of them stand there for a second, wrapped up in each other. Their breathing falls in sync as they take in everything that’s happened and everything that’s going to happen in the next few hours. They’re going to be _parents_ today. There baby is going to be here so freaking soon. And even though minutes ago he was on the brink of totally, completely freaking out, in Amy’s arms all of that melts away. Here everything is stable. It’s easy, safe. It’s comfort. It’s Jake and Amy.

 

Finally Jake pulls away, knowing full well another contraction could come at any minute and they really should get to the hospital. He grins as he takes her hand.

 

“You ready for this, Peralta?”

 

Amy smiles back at him.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Santiago.”

 

\--

 

It’s Jake who suggests they lay a spare hoodie down on the passenger seat just in case. Amy tries to protest, says she’s not going to make a mess thank you very much, but Jake insists.

 

“Ames, wasn’t it you who said you’d kill anyone who got a drop of anything on your patrol car upholstery?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

“Ha HA! The jacket stays.”

 

He helps her into the car, leaning the seat back for optimal comfort before sprinting to the driver’s side, jamming on his seatbelt and pulling out of the station.

 

Amy’s water breaks two minutes later and Jake has never felt more smug in his entire life.

 

However that smugness only lasts about two seconds because as soon as her water breaks its like a switch has flipped. The contractions are ten times stronger now, the pain so intense, and all the control Amy’d shown earlier is completely gone. All Jake can do is hold her hand, let her squeeze the living daylights out of it, and drive. That’s his job. To drive her to the hospital and keep her and their baby safe. That’s all he can do.

 

The drive to the hospital is only twenty minutes. But when your wife is in labor? Well it might as well be twenty years.

 

“Can you go any faster?” Amy groans through a contraction.

 

“Babe, I’m going as fast as I can,” Jake says, trying not to let the panic he’s feeling creep into his voice.

 

“You’re in a police car, aren’t you? Turn on the damn siren and DRIVE,” Amy yells through gritted teeth.

 

“Oh yeah!” Jake exclaims. He flicks the switch and slams his foot onto the accelerator. He tries to drive as quickly as he can without actually running over any of the costumed crazies out on the streets. How crazy is it that his kid is actually going to be born on Halloween? They’re gonna have the best birthday parties ever!

 

“Jake,” Amy says urgently, snapping him back to reality. “I need to push. Like, _now.”_

 

“WHAT?” yells Jake, looking over to see Amy screwing her face up in total agony. “Already?!”

 

“Yeah. I need you to pull over right now.”

 

Jake just shakes his head, not lifting his foot off the accelerator. “Nope, not happening. My job is to get you to the hospital. You keep that baby inside for just ten more minutes.”

 

“JAKE. Pull the fucking car over.”

 

“Ames, babe, just hold on, okay? We’re so close.”

 

Tears roll down Amy’s face as she screams at him.

 

“JACOB SANTIAGO PERALTA PULL THE FUCK OVER.”

 

“Amy Santiago Peralta I beg of you, PLEASE do not push until there is a medical professional present.”

 

This goes on for the rest of the drive. Amy keeps begging, _pleading_ with Jake to let her push, telling him that if he love her AT ALL he’d let her push and have the baby now while Jake keeps driving, telling her he loves her so damn much which is why he will not let her have their baby in a dirty patrol car. Wave after wave of contraction rips through her, and there’s a second where Jake thinks he might just end up delivering his own baby and it’s the scariest, craziest car ride of his life but by some miracle they reach the hospital before the baby comes.

 

They’re whisked away to the delivery room, and fifteen minutes and four pushes later their daughter is here.

 

She’s tiny and purple and a bit slimy but she’s _here_.

 

Her tiny, angry cries fill the room as she’s placed in Amy’s arms. Amy’s eyes are wide, her mouth forming a perfect little ‘o’ as she holds their daughter -- _their daughter_ \-- for the first time. Jake can hear her breath hitch in the back of her throat.

 

It’s the most amazing, wonderful, incredible sight Jake’s ever laid eyes on.

 

“Hi baby girl,” Amy whispers, running a finger over the baby’s cheek. “Thanks for coming out of me.” She plants a kiss on the baby’s forehead before looking up at Jake, tears glistening in her eyes. “She’s so perfect.”

 

“Yeah she is,” he says, his voice saturated with awe. “Just like her mama.” Jake kisses the top of Amy’s head as he looks down at their baby in her arms, her cries now reduced to the sweetest little snuffles.

 

“Hi there, beautiful. I’m your dad.”

 

Amy grins down at the baby. “And he’s gonna be the best daddy ever, you know that? We love you so much.”

 

Jake tentatively reaches out and places a hand on the baby’s tiny chest, feeling the warmth radiating off her tiny body even through the blanket she’s wrapped in. Suddenly he feels her little hand grasp his index finger, her fingers curling around his with impressive strength.

 

A current runs through his body, and along with it comes a love so strong, so pure. It’s in that moment that he knows he’ll never be able to stop loving her. And he doesn’t want to. She’s the absolute _best_ thing in the entire world.

 

“You wanna hold her?” Amy asks quietly, smiling as tears continue to run down her cheeks. Jake can’t speak, merely nodding as they rearrange so that the baby is now in his arms. She never lets go of his finger.

 

“Oh...”

 

He sinks down onto the bed and feels Amy rest her head on his shoulder, her hand now resting on the baby’s chest just next to Jake’s. He wants to stay here forever, with his daughter’s perfect grip literally wrapped around his finger and the love of his life wrapped in his embrace. It’s better than winning any heist, better than arresting all of the bad guys in New York City. It’s heaven.

 

“What’s your name, little one?” he asks after a moment. He and Amy had narrowed it down to two, but hadn’t quite decided. It’s quiet for a second, then…

 

“Zoey,” Amy whispers. “I think it’s Zoey.”

 

Jake grins.

 

“Zoey she is.”

 

\--

 

Amy and Jake are curled up in Amy's recovery room bed with Zoey asleep in Amy's arms when there’s a tentative knock on the door.

 

Jake startles out of his current trance. It’s the weirdest feeling, the mix of nerves and excitement that comes over him. Zoey’s first visitors.

 

Jake steals one final glance at Amy, who is looking back at him with an honest-to-god _sparkle_ in her eye. He smiles back at her before turning his attention back to the baby.

 

“You ready for your first visitors, Zo-zo?” he asks, adjusting Zoey’s hat. 

 

“You betcha, Daddy,” says Amy, speaking for Zoey.  Jake chuckles as he looks back at the door, relishing the way his heart leaps at his newest title.

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

“Come in.”

 

The door cracks open, revealing Terry’s excited smile.

 

“Up for some visitors?”

 

Amy just nods as Jake grins back, waving them in.

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

The crack in the door widens as one by one the rest of the squad enters their hospital room. Terry comes in first, then Charles -- who’s so excited Jake’s not entirely sure he’ll make it through the visit without passing out -- followed by Gina, Rosa, and, finally, Captain Holt. In his arms is a gift bag, but Jake can hardly focus on it now because his heart is fit to burst.

 

It’s fitting really, that their adoptive family be the first to meet their daughter.

 

It’s Gina who reaches the bed first, pausing before she (or Charles) gets too close for Amy’s comfort.

 

“Everyone,” Jake announces in a hushed sort of reverence. “Meet Zoey Camila Peralta. She’s 6 pounds, 7 ounces, and 20 inches of pure awesome.”

 

“Oh Amy, she’s gorgeous,” Terry says, wiping his cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “I’m sorry, I just still can’t believe my work babies had a baby.”

 

“Yeah, she’s pretty cute. Second only to Iggy, duh,” adds Gina, with a rare unsarcastic smile. She squeezes Amy’s leg. “You did good, kid.”

 

“Thanks, guys,” says Amy quietly, smiling up at both of them with unshed tears in her eyes.

 

“So…” Jake looks to Amy, who nods, before continuing, “Who wants to hold her first?”

 

“I think we can all agree we should let Charles have a turn before he collapses,” says Rosa.

 

“Yes, I think that would be wise,” adds Holt, eyeing Charles with concern.  Charles, who has been surprisingly quiet up until this point perks up at his name.

 

“C-c-can I?” he asks, his eyes wide.

 

Jake grins back. “Of course, buddy. Come say hi to your new favorite niece.”

 

At the word ‘niece’ Charles snaps out of his trance.  He reaches out, and Amy carefully places Zoey into Charles’ arms. _That’s_ when the water works start.

 

“She’s perfect, just...perfect,” Charles sobs. “America’s dream baby.”

 

Once Charles empties his tear ducts the rest of the squad takes turns holding Zoey, every one of them fawning over her in their own ways. Rosa helps Zoey give her first fist bump, Gina promises to always be there when she wants to go “real person” shopping, and Terry tells her about her cousins and all the things they can do together.

 

“But now I think it’s Uncle Holt’s turn, yes it is,” Terry coos into Zoey’s ear.

 

“Oh...yes. I suppose I would like to hold the infant,” says Holt, shuffling over to Terry’s side. Jake slides his hand into Amy’s, not quite able to take his eyes off the Captain as he holds their daughter in his arms. A soft smile spreads across Holt’s face.

 

“She is quite beautiful.”

 

Jake’s throat suddenly feels too tight, his eyes burning in the back of his head.

 

“Thank you, sir.” Jake can feel Amy squeezing his hand almost as hard as she did just a few hours ago.

 

No one speaks for a moment, everyone too caught up in the fact that Holt hasn’t stopped smiling for the past few minutes.

 

“So…” Jake starts after a beat, “Who ended up winning the Heist?”

 

Of course it’s Holt who speaks up.

 

“Gina, can you please bring Jake and Amy the gift bag I placed on the visitor’s loveseat?”

 

“Could have just called it a couch,” Jake interjects, but Holt ignores him.

 

Gina brings the bag over to the bed and places it next to Amy, giving her a subtle wink before retreating back to her perch next to Rosa.

 

Amy gives Holt a curious glance as she reaches inside the bag. She pushes the wrapping around only to find...

 

“The bowler hat?”

 

Another grin flashes across Holt’s face.

 

“I think we have to award it to the newest member of the squad.”

 

Jake feels tears finally spill over. He hears Amy gasp beside him.

 

“Sir…”

 

“You really mean it?”

 

Holt nods, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Of course I mean it. Your daughter truly is an amazing human/genius.”

 

And as Holt bounces Zoey as he carries her over and places her back into Amy’s arms, Jake can’t help but feel completely, totally, blissfully happy. He has his family, his wife, and his own freaking _daughter._

 

_I’ll never get over that._

 

Amy leans her head on his shoulder, once again bringing him back down to reality.

 

“He totally loves her,” she whispers up at him, completely in awe. Jake grins back at her before returning his gaze to his daughter.

 

“What’s not to love?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave kudos or comments if you enjoy this bad boy!! They mean the world to me. 
> 
> Thanks, pals!


End file.
